


《看著你難過的樣子，伸了手也無法擁抱你。》｜紙房子（Nairobi x Tokyo）

by dt910189



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), 紙房子
Genre: F/F, GL, 影集, 歐美, 百合, 西班牙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 第三季最終集，內容提及。角色死亡有。





	《看著你難過的樣子，伸了手也無法擁抱你。》｜紙房子（Nairobi x Tokyo）

**Author's Note:**

> 第三季最終集，內容提及。  
角色死亡有。

這不是她第一次在你面前哭泣。

其實打從一開始你便認清了，自己終究會死去，那段和夥伴們一起偷來的時光，不過是戲劇落幕前的高潮罷了，這樣的你們若不是在計畫中意外死亡，就是被擊殺，但真要說的話，你依舊慶幸當時的自己有應下教授的邀約。

在里斯本和斯德哥爾摩尚未加入前，你們是這個團隊中唯二的女性，而即便你們從未對此表示過什麼，但和一群男人生活久了，你其實覺得有個同性友人作伴也算不錯，至少當那幾個大男人在嚷嚷些什麼時，你知道和你同一陣線的，還有她。

說來好笑，他們總認為你喜歡的是赫爾辛基，或許是因為你和他的默契，又或著是因為你們的關係較為親密，你不知道，但那都不重要了，既然她找到了歸屬，自己多了這點誤會又何妨？

淚水滴落至你的右頰，你感受到那個男人緊擁著自己，和斯德哥爾摩說著安慰你的話。慌亂的腳步聲來來去去，你知道外面即將要發生些什麼了，才剛抬手想引起對方的注意，那人卻因情勢所逼，去參與了臨時的戰局，而直至大門關上前，你的視線從未離開過她半刻，你知道——你們對視到了。

或許這樣也好，你見到了多年未見的孩子，也和夥伴們一起救下了那人的摯愛，雖說不是什麼圓滿的結局，但在這樣的抗爭中，總會有誰犧牲了對嗎？所以別難過了。

你是自願來幫忙的。


End file.
